Cigars are kept freshest when stored at the correct combination of temperature and humidity. Too little humidity leads to a dry cigar which will burn too hot and harsh, while too much humidity can prevent correct burning and draw, and may also lead to spoliation and mold.
A relative humidity of 70% to about 72% at 70.degree. F. is generally regarded as an optimal humidity level for storage of cigars. A common humidification solution used in cigar humidors is a 50%/50% water/propylene glycol solution. However, such solutions are usually used in reservoirs in expensive humidors and can be expensive.
It would be desirable to provide a disposable cigar humidification apparatus and solution usable for inexpensive humidification of cigars in the correct relative humidity range.